Let Me be Your Teddy Bear WIP
by CharmedKitten
Summary: Warrick finally tells Catherine how he feels with the aid of an Elvis impersonator.
1. The Planning

Let Me be Your Teddy Bear  
By Charmed Kitten  
Rating: PG-13 may advance into R  
Disclaimer: I don't own them...just borrowing.  
Summary: Warrick tells Catherine how he feels for her with the aid of an Elvis impersonator.  
Author's Notes: This is my first CSI fic. Hope you like it!  
  
Warrick finally let the grin crack his face open as he stepped out the doors of the CSI building and headed out to his Tahoe. It had taken him weeks, but he finally knew what he was going to get Catherine for her birthday tomorrow. He had been at a loss in trying to figure out how to tell Cath how his feelings had changed, every time he tried to bring it up whenever they had been together in the last few weeks, something always interrupted them. He never got overly upset when it was Lindsey, she was just too cute, too much like her mother, for him to be annoyed at her interruptions, knowing that it would always be the case if Catherine and he ever truly built the type of relationship he wanted. It was all part and parcel of having a kid. But damn it, he wanted to tell Catherine that he had fallen in love with her, that he wanted to be with her. And now he finally knew how to do it without opening himself up in front of everyone and still making a romantic and sweet gesture.  
  
Warrick climbed into his car and started it up, intent on getting out of the parking lot before Cath came out and he was tempted to spend the day with her and not get his errands done. As he pulled out, he noticed Cath coming out of the building, but he just went on his way, not even waving. He was too deep into his planning to come up for air.  
  
Catherine walked out into the bright morning light before slipping on her sunglasses. As she started to walk to her Tahoe, she noticed that Warrick wasn't waiting at the hood of it as usual. In fact, she saw that he had already started to pull out into traffic. Cath controlled her expression as she desperately tried to ignore the rock of tension building in her stomach. She had known that Warrick had been trying to bring up something important these last few weeks but they had always been interrupted before he could actually get the words out. Each time, he seemed to get more and more frustrated with the interruptions and Catherine was wondering if he was just going to give up on whatever they had slowly been building these last few months.  
  
As Catherine headed home, she let that little seed of hope stay alive in her heart, not willing to give it up hope that Warrick's feelings may have grown deeper for her. She knew where her feelings laid, she was in love with Warrick; had been for the last year. But she hadn't know what to say or do to let him know. She couldn't really trust that someone his age could seriously be interested in a divorced mother nearly ten years his senior. But oh, how she longed for him next to her as she slept. The last few months they had been more affectionate towards each other outside of work, hugging and holding hands as they spent time with Lindsey and went out on errands and other everyday things together. And each night, she remembered the feel of his arms around her, the warmth and security of his embrace, as she fell asleep dreaming of him holding her close.  
  
Cath sighed as she turned off the Tahoe and headed inside. This is ridiculous. I'll be forty years old tomorrow and here I am mooning over some guy. Some guy who probably thinks of me as his best friend and nothing more.  
  
Warrick couldn't stop the chuckle that kept erupting from his chest as he ran his errands. He had stopped by Lady Heather's asking for her advice on where to by the most important article for his plan tonight and had been pleasantly surprised when she had just received it in the mail and was willing to sell it to him so that he wouldn't have to go out and get it himself. It was only one less thing that he had to do before heading home for some rest. He still had to stop by the toy store and the flower store before dropping the stuff off. He had already made the phone call for the main part of his gift, making sure that the guy knew the time and place as well as the exact song. If he sang the wrong song, everything else wouldn't make any sense.  
  
Warrick walked into the locker room hoping that he didn't look too nervous or too excited. He had purposely arrived later than normal, wanting to have the locker room to himself as he prepared himself to act normal for the rest of the night. At least until he got his head wrapped up in whatever case he would get today. He knew that his co-workers would catch on if he acted out of the ordinary today, it wasn't just the fact that their jobs were investigators, it had seeped into everything that they were. Although he knew that eventually someone would comment on his unusual necklace. He couldn't suppress the smirk as he fingered it before throwing his coat and bag into his locker. It was a simple silver chain collar, like the ones some people put on their dogs, with a long thin leather strap hanging from the connection hoop. The leather had been polished so well that the color nearly matched Warrick's skin, making it so that you could barely see the strap unless it moved. He had worn a hunter green button down shirt with the first three buttons undone but had thought to wear a tank top underneath. His legs were incased in his favorite pair of blue jeans, the ones that Catherine always complimented him on because they fit him so well.  
  
Taking one last deep breath, he closed his locker door and headed to the break room to find out what the night at work had in store for him, while he uttered a silent prayer that he wouldn't end up getting too messy. 


	2. The Seed

Let Me be Your Teddy Bear  
By Charmed Kitten  
Rating: PG-13 may advance into R  
Disclaimer: I don't own them...just borrowing.  
Summary: Warrick tells Catherine how he feels for her with the aid of an Elvis impersonator.  
Author's Notes: This is my first CSI fic. Hope you like it! Also I don't have a beta reader so if someone wants to, please e-mail me.  
  
The Night Before  
  
Both Catherine and Warrick walked passed the DNA lab and saw both Greg and Grissom talking with the music still rather loud. Catherine's curiosity was peaked, especially since Grissom had a smile on his face, so she guided Warrick to the door and he graciously opened it for her.  
  
Once the door opened they were greeted not only by grins from both the men in the room but also by the classic rock sounds of Elvis Presley.  
  
"Hey, did you guys know that Gris is a huge Elvis fan," Greg asked as his eyes sparkled in amusement.  
  
Catherine and Warrick both exchanged glances before looking at Grissom. The man in question merely shrugged his shoulders and walked past both of them through the door with his lab results. Catherine turned to Greg and asked, "And how did you find this out?"  
  
"My friend sent me a bunch of burnt cd's only he forgot to tell me what they were. So I brought them into to work tonight and one of them happened to be the new Elvis cd. Grissom happened to come in here when it started and we got into a discussion about it. He's very knowledgeable," Greg said as he smiled innocently up at Catherine. She simply handed him the lab samples that she had been holding.  
  
"What isn't Grissom knowledgeable about, besides human interaction," was Warrick's reply off of Catherine's look of annoyance and humor.  
  
Greg left the samples that Cath had given him and asked, "What about you guys? Elvis fans?"  
  
"Some of his stuff, yeah," Warrick said.  
  
Catherine smiled softly, both men knew that she was remembering some good moment from her past. Warrick softly touched her arm both to offer comfort and to bring her back gently, back to him and the present. Catherine smiled her thanks to him before answering Greg's question. "My Dad use to sing Elvis songs to my Mom when I was younger. That's the only time I ever really heard him say that he loved her, when he was singing Elvis. He wasn't a really demonstrative man, but he could sing."  
  
Both Greg and Warrick smiled at Cath's recounting of a happy childhood memory but before anyone could say anything else, both Catherine and Warrick's pagers when off. It was Brass calling them to interrogation to talk to the co-workers of their vic.  
  
But as they walked away, an idea was planted in Warrick's mind. 


End file.
